Headline News - February 2005
Arndale FC - SocDems not in government Posted By: Fishbreath Article: FEB05-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 03 22:05:10 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad - A Conservative-Nationalist coalition government with Tory leader Sir Daniel Arndale at the helm will lead the Council, a spokesman for the Conservative party announced today. The decision was made during a low-key meeting of prominent Conservative, Nationalist, and Social Democratic councillors and party members, along with an agreement that there will be no call for a general election until the "Orion Arm stabilizes politically," Conservative Brian DelMarenno (Grand Enaj) said. The Social Democratic delegation to negotiations which have determined the fate of Sivadian politics apparently left empty-handed, as the major Cabinet positions were agreed upon by Conservative and Nationalist leaders without input from the Social Democrats."The coalition meeting could not be called that as such," SDP leader Geoffrey Sedgemore said. "Despite the fact that I, along with the other Social Democrats, negotiated in good faith to try to form a true three-party coalition, the Nationalists and Tories were much more interested in ... a two-party coalition."Prominent Tory - and the man tapped to fill the Minister of Defence post in the new Arndale cabinet - Brian DelMarenno had a different opinion. "The Social Democrats did not attend with the intent to negotiate," DelMarennno said. "I don't think they expected to be included in the coalition government after Sivad saw firsthand the damage Social Democratic 'policy' can do to the Kingdom."Nationalist party leader and former First Councillor Dame Amanda Ramlan will serve as Minister of Foreign Affairs, a post she held under the Truffaut government. New First Councillor Sir Daniel Arndale is expected to add more Cabinet appointments by the end of the week, tapping Tory and Nationalist alike. "Sir Daniel has committed to putting those most qualified into each post," Councillor DelMarenno said, acting as spokesman for the Tory party. "If it's a Nationalist who is the most apt, then that will be who gets the post."Aside from the outright exclusion of the Social Democrats in the government, which was not entirely unexpected but has caused outcry in itself, the first moves were seen by University of Enaj analysts as the somewhat unusual. "The appointment of Councillor DelMarenno seems more a political move than a display of meritocracy," UoE Politics chair Martin Morrison said. "Brian DelMarenno's background is in business and economics. If anything, he'd be more suited to the Exchequer." Professor Morrison also suggested that Nationalist Councillor Zachary Mann might have been a better choice for Minister of Defence, citing his RNS experience. RNS Dispatched to La Terre Posted By: Chalice Article: FEB05-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 04 00:44:20 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ "For the continued and callous disregard for the rights and freedoms of our nation and our allies, we have dispatched the HMS Indefatigable and her supporting ships to aid the world of La Terre should the Nall continue to harass her citizens and spacelines."It is a notably generalized and unspecific statement made by Queen Ashley in a private meeting Thursday night, addressing none of the concerns that had initially pushed rising tensions between the Kingdom of Sivad and the Parallax Empire during King Richard's reign, or even the king's assassination itself. Yet the queen is prevented from making an outright declaration of war by the laws which place such power only in the government, though she may command the kingdom's military forces directly. It is expected that Her Majesty will be moving to seek such an approval from the government in a scheduled speech in Churchill Park on Saturday, February 5. Sivad Attacked! Posted By: Chalice Article: FEB05-3 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Feb 05 21:46:49 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Today, Sivad's queen began a speech to prepare her kingdom for war - only to have war delivered to her front doorstep before she finished. Citing the enslavement of Sivadians on T'last VII, the king's assassination, and the continued agression toward La Terre as examples for the necessity of declaring war, Queen Ashley was interrupted by her security detail with reports of fighting directly overhead between the RNS and the Clawed Fist Fleet.With the CFF clustering about La Terre apparently a feint to draw away the HMS Indefatiguable, Nall warships engaged Sivad's orbital defense line while all citizens were advised to take cover in case of fall-out from the battle. The RNS took heavy losses in the engagement, with at least one Nall dropship managing to break through and land within the Independence Dome where surface marines engaged the Parallax troops that disembarked.The RNS took heavy casualties, including the loss of the HSMB Resolute, but managed to fight the invaders to a stand-still...until the appearance of a fresh Nall carrier made the battle seem hopelessly lost. Yet the most startling turn of events came when a third element entered the fray - the Silent Claw Fleet of Demaria, who swooped in seemingly out of nowhere to provide incalculable support for the Indefatiguable, managing to help drive off the remainder of the Clawed Fist Fleet.While those upon the surface of Sivad are breathing a sigh of relief and holding their next breath for what might await in the near future, those of the RNS are busily salvaging what they can from orbit. Though more and more survivors are being recovered, the death count continues to rise precipitously, prominent among them Fleet Commander Jason Carringer, who had been commanding from the bridge of the lost Resolute.Her Majesty has already issued a preliminary statement thanking the Demarian fleet and the RNS in their unflagging efforts to preserve Sivad, while promising a formal response at a later time once the kingdom has recovered its footing from the surprise attack. SDP leader remarks on attack Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Feb 06 14:22:00 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad --GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Social Democratic Party Leader Geoffrey Sedgemore spoke from the front door of the SDP Headquarters at 230 Montevideo Street South in the aftermath of the Clawed Fist Fleet attack on Sivad, pledging support for the war effort as well as thanking the Royal Navy and the Royal Marines for their services. Sedgemore spoke to a small group of supporters who had rallied in the aftermath of the Nall attack on Sivad.Sedgemore remarked that, "It is, of course, the first duty of any Government of any country to protect it citizens and provide for the public safety. In the wake of such a horrendous, unprovoked, and underhanded attack, it is necessary for us to use all means to defeat the enemy. I have no doubt we will do so. We must also extend our thanks to all those serving in the Sivadian Armed Forces, especially those who gave their lives, because without their courage this could have been a dark day for Sivad."In response to a question from the media regarding his thoughts on the new Government, formed while excluding the SDP, Sedgemore only said, "Of course we are disappointed, but this is something we can discuss at a later date. I think it is most important right now to reflect on the losses that we suffered today, and for those brave patriots who gave their lives so we could engage in a discussion of our democratic process. Politics can wait." Carringer Alive! Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Feb 08 21:28:41 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad --In a terse release from the RNS early this morning, it was announced that Fleet Admiral Jason Carringer, whom had been originally declared dead, had been recovered from the wreckage of the HMSB Resolute and placed in an Intensive Care Unit several days ago. Top doctors at Enaj Treatment Center have listed his condition as 'critical but stable', and refused to comment on the specifics of the Admiral's injuries. For more information, interested parties are told to contact the Enaj Treatment Center.--SBS LT Gov Thanks OATO Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Feb 09 20:54:15 3005 New Paris, La Terre --In a press conference today, Governor James Tullius thanked the OATO Alliance for coming to La Terre's aid during the Nall buildup."We have survived another trial given to us. A trial not merely against La Terre, but an offense to civilization itself. We greatly appreciate the sacrifice of all those who have supported such an honorable endeavor." Governor Tullius said.In the rare conference the governor also covered other current La Terran issues. He spent several minutes announcing his plans for a new gun control system, calling the current one "Extensive and counterproductive to La Terran security.""The La Terran people remain on the forefront of freedom in the Orion arm, and we will remain so." Governor Tullius concluded at the end.--INN ODARI FALLS Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Fri Feb 11 17:36:49 3005 Space around Odari --After a short space battle earlier today where various independent spacers attempted to hold off a much more powerful Nall battlefleet, the Parallax has declared that the planet Odari is under their control, and any military vessels attempting to enter or leave Odari's orbit would be attacked on sight by members of the Clawed Fist Fleet. Merchant traffic will be inspected for contraband, but allowed to come and go with the proper identification and permits. Up until this point in the conflict, the Parallax has been sickeningly quiet about their reasons for this latest assault upon the galaxy, but the acting Vox, Otai of hatch Grah, issued a statement explaining the assaults."The Universssse is weak and ripe for conquessssst with corruption at the highesssst levelsssss of government and military alike. This universsssse isssss our Nalia'ssss birthright, and we sssssshall make it fit for her rule. The attackssss on Sssssivad and Odari were only the beginningsssss, no one who sssssstandssssss againssssst usssss will be left ssssstanding. Thisssss will be your only warning, sssssubmit to our rule or be crussssshed."There have been no statements issued from any Odarite officials, and the worst is feared. More as it becomes available.--INN OATO Meeting Called Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Feb 12 13:46:09 3005 Shalyaris, Centauri - Following an announcement by the Parallax that it had seized control of Odari, Xeter Tepazatifeladesuyabev of Centauri today released a statement calling together the OATO council:"The time has come for the representatives of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization to gather in intensive discussion regarding their response to the actions of the Parallax. After the swift response by the fleets of Sivad and Demaria with the support of their OATO allies, Sivad remains free of Parallax control and La Terre has not fallen under attack. However, it seems that Odari is now unable to experience such a benefit from our alliance at this time."The Centauran Freehold would see a timely adjustment to the foreign and domestic policies of the Parallax. We also would see that OATO worlds have adequate preparations to ensure the long-term peace and stability of our galaxy. To these ends, I propose a series of discussions to begin on the nineteenth day of this month with a closed meeting of the full OATO council, with compilation of the agenda beginning immediately." --INN Nall Deliver Ultimatum to Ungstir Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Feb 12 20:34:44 3005 Space around Ungstir --Earlier today, traffic around Ungstir was disrupted by the presence of a Parallax Cruiser, the CFF Nes'Track. Ungstiri officials were quick to summon their forces in order to meet this aggressor, but the gesture proved unnecessary.The Parallax warship, instead, only came to deliver a simple message: Ungstir will be spared, if the Ungstiri do not interfere with the Parallax's war. Afterwards, the vessel left nearly as quickly as it arrived.Still no word from the Ungstiri government, we'll keep you informed of further developments.--INN Nuts Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB05-10 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Feb 12 22:09:44 3005 Resilience, Ungstir: "Then get the hoop OUT of our system where you don't belong!"That was the measured response of Polkovnik Liya Akimov, commander of the Ungstir Militia, to the Clawed Fist Fleets reminder of the long stanging truce known as Kula's Peace. The rest of the Rock's population seem to echo their officer's words. "Get involved in someone else's war?" remarked independent prospector Annika Kohnstantin, "Are you hoopin' nuts?"- Dominic Koromov, UIS Republic To Stand Alone Posted By: Danish Article: FEB05-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Feb 14 03:36:04 3005 HESPERIA, MARSBreaking its long silence since the outbreak of the Nall attacks, the Solar Republic released an official statement today regarding the defense of its territories and possessions.âThe Nall regime has made its intentions perfectly clear both through the military assault of the Ikeopo System, and most recently its occupation of the Lumir System and its statements that followed. In response to this, many throughout the galaxy have spoken of the need for cooperation and unity in order to defend against the Nall. While the Solar Republic recognizes that many governments do not have adequate strength of arms or will and thus require support to protect themselves, much as sheep flock together against wolves, the government of the Solar Republic renounces such weakness and dependency.In addition, the Solar Republic is aware that there are individuals and organizations that await opportunities such as this to prey upon galactic sentiment in order to further their own agendas of terrorism and rebellion. The Solar Republic will not allow such elements to utilize current events to disrupt its own stability and sovereignty.While the Solar Republic has had a previous good-natured relationship with the government of the Parallax, the Solar Republic will not allow its past-hopes to hinder the defense of its territories or possessions. Nor will the Solar Republic come to the aid of those who are too weak to defend themselves and to whom the Solar Republic owes no obligation. In the past, the people of Sol have stood alone against alien subversion, aggression, and arrogance. Now, with the sword of the Vanguard and its shield ARMOR, the Solar Republic will do so again.âFollowing this statement, INN learned that the Vanguard has been placed on its highest alert status. Also, Vanguard Fleet elements have been seen massing at the new installation at Callisto.Victor Arkley, INN Mars Journalist Position Terminated Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB05-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Mon Feb 14 09:57:39 3005 DESERATA - After filing his morning report, INN journalist Victor Arkley was immediately arrested by Vanguard security troopers and his position terminated. INN offices on Mars have made no comment concerning his termination, and all commnet messages have been answered by Vanguard's public information offices. They do, however, report that next of kin have been properly notified.In related news, these offices have also learned that Vanguard's senior strategist, Ms. Malachite Callahan has also been placed under arrest. While her recommendations have often been controversial, such as the Lunite campains against Sparta and Rima Sirsalis, they have always brought victory to the Vanguard forces.Colleen Bishop, INN Deserata Former SDP Minister attacks SDP leader Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 16 01:13:28 3005 Ynos, Sivad --During a talk at the University of Ynos, former Social Democratic Party Minister of Health Benjamin Everett blasted current SDP leader Geoffrey Sedgemore for supporting Sivad's military action against the Nall. Everett, who left the SDP after losing a leadership battle to Sedgemore and is now the leader of the Republican Emancipationist Party, called Sedgemore "no more than a Tory stooge" and criticised him for "blindly following a warmongering leadership into yet another imperialist war." Everett further claimed that the only real peace party left on Sivad was the REP.Everett called out to the soliders in the Sivadian armed forces to put down their weapons and refuse to follow the orders of their superiors. He claimed that only a "grassroots movement" can defeat the "imperialist war machine."Sedgemore refused to comment personally, but his office released a statement which criticised Everett's statements encouraging the disobeyal of orders, and attacked him more generally for his "callous words and lack of support of Sivad and Sivad's military during a time where the very existence of our planet is at stake." The release further stated, in a personal attack on Everett, that "It is clear why Mr. Everett was rejected by the vast majority of SDP members at the party conference, and why he will be rejected by a vast majority of Sivadian voters at the next General Election." Everett merely claimed that the SDP was trying to discredit him, because "they have already done an excellent job of discrediting themselves."--SBS Sivadian Minister Puts Business First Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 17 14:37:14 3005 Enaj, Sivad --According to Valerie Austin, owner of the military hardware company Kyf Enterprises, Sivadian councillor and defense minister Brian DelMarenno has shown persistent interest in purchasing her company. He approached her last week, she says, and thought that it appeared to be a random incident at the time. She soon found out, however, that the councillor had expressed the same interest to one or more of her acquaintances."Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Austin asked. "That's really quite odd, I think there's something strange going on here." Strange, she explains, because, "it's not really something you actively try to create."She went on to add that she had no interest in selling, despite the less-than-outstanding level of activity while she had been pursuing other interests, and hinted at having something of a plan for the future.--INN Parallax Issues Statement Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Thu Feb 17 16:19:26 3005 Srestahin, Nalhom --Earlier today, warships of the Parallax's Clawed Fist Fleet entered orbit around Ist'thol'mek, just prior to an announcement from Nalhom, delivered by Vox Otai of hatch Grah. "No planetsssss will be ssssssafe from our forsssses. The only sssssafety will be found in ssssssurrendering your planetsssss to Parallax control. We will not tolerate interference or resssssissssstanssse of any kind."With the list of worlds that have been attacked or conquered growing quickly, and the Nall currently facing very little resistance in their bid for universal domination, there has been much speculation as to what exactly sparked this current round of aggression from the Nall. Some religious experts believe that the Parallax's stated reason is actually their true motivation. That creating a proper universe the be handed over to Nalia is what the Nall are trying to do.Meanwhile, other experts agree that the true reason for the war is an attempt to get Nalia's ashes returned to their proper place in the Parallax empire. These two viewpoints clash with what Fleet Admiral Jason Carringer has called "Blatant expansionism," which he says "those bloody suitcases don't need a reason for."No matter what happens, we'll endeavor to keep you informed.--INN Defense Councillor Responds Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 17 17:15:16 3005 Enaj, SivadMinister of Defence Brian DelMarenno was blase about rumors of a purchase of KYF Enterprises, which proposes an alleged conflict of interest - being a member of government actively involved in the defense budget and simultaneously owning a business in the defense industry."I spoke briefly with Miss Austin and had a member of my corporation's legal staff look into the possibility," DelMarenno said after an interview after business hours on Thursday. "Having mentioned it perhaps twice in passing conversation hardly constitutes a 'consistent interest,' and in case no one has noticed, I and other members of Parliament clearly have more pressing issues at hand. More curious than my professional interest in a business as CEO of a corporation is that it has somehow become a news item."DelMarenno, in addition to his political status as an active Conservative on the Council of Equals and a newly appointed member of the Cabinet, is also CEO of Ikeopo Trading Company, a trading conglomerate. When asked for more information on the company, the Councillor declined to comment and stepped into a hovercab. "I no longer have an immediate interest in acquiring KYF Enterprises," he said before leaving. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have more important things to do."--INN LT Refines Weapons Laws Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Feb 18 18:21:24 3005 New Paris, La Terre --The La Terran senate today approved a measure making an adjustment to the weapons laws. Previously a complete ban for non-military personnel, the new system is being considered a much more lenient yet still effective way to maintain order.The plan calls for a tiered system restricting weapons to La Terran citizens, with permits required for lethal weaponry. The weapons law also allows amnesty for those who have illegally held weapons for the duration of the ban, allowing permits to be applied for by February 25, 3005 with no penalty.Permits will require a background check of the applicant and cost 500 credits.--INN Disaster on La Terre averted! Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Feb 20 01:09:28 3005 Space around La Terre --Earlier today, a single Niar'isar class cruiser, the CFF Nes'track, decloaked in orbit of the planet of La Terre, apparently set on releasing a coreseeker to destroy that planet. We are happy to report that, thanks to the timely intervention of the LDF Peacemaker, the coreseeker was destroyed before it reached the planet's atmosphere, and the planet was saved from destruction. The crew of the Peacemaker had to be evacuated from their ship, however, due to the extensive ship-wide damage the resulting blast caused. They are currently listed in good condition, thanks to the timely intervention by a Demarian scoutship that was in the area. The Demarian Silent Claw Fleet has dispatched a cruiser to patrol La Terre's orbit until such time as the Peacemaker can be recovered and repaired.--INN Sol Station Attacked! Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Mon Feb 21 01:46:54 3005 Sol Station --In an apparent suicide bombing, forces of the Clawed Fist Fleet have made it known that they aren't limiting their actions to military targets or even targets on the frontline. A Nall Destroyer apparently slipped on-board Sol Station as another vessel was landing, and unloaded a full talon of Nall warriors. Sol Station's own security response teams were quick to react, shutting off access to the Landing Bay in an attempt to contain the Nall terrorists. Also, as a part of the plan, access to the refinery was shut down and the entrances protected with heavy blast doors to slow down any attacking force while the station was evacuated. However, the Nall instead attempted to break through towards the civilian sections of the station, apparently heading for the Diplomatic section. The civilian death toll was high, with current counts being estimated at 35 dead, with many more wounded. When asked about the attack, a Kuda Energy security official had this to say:"We never expected terrorists to head into -that- section. We always thought that they would go for the Refinery, attempt to blow the entire place up. For the Nall to have been heading straight into a mass of unarmed civilians... Our sympathies go out to the families, and we are working on seeing that this will never happen again."Even after the Vanguard rapid-response counter-terror team responded and eliminated the Nall, one of the warriors detonated an explosive, which caused severe damage to the station's common area. Cleanup efforts by both Kuda Energy officials and Vanguard medical units have begun, and are expected to continue well into the week.--INN Ungstiri Ambassador Recovered Nall Goddess Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-20 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Feb 22 04:13:04 3005 Although Ungstir has officially declared itself a non-participant in the current war with the Nall, sources now confirm that Ambassador Ekaterina Innokentevna was instrumental in returning Nalia to her people, thus possibly precipitating the Nall invasion that is sweeping the Orion Arm. Ambassador Innokentevna and the crew of the Gray Horse have been confirmed to have engaged in the rescue of kidnapped Athena Captain Marlan Ranix from the Tomin Sirroco and in having recovered a clone of the Nall goddess Nalia in the process. Above Nature's Dr. Lester Haskins, working in conjunction with the Vollistan Inquisitor Volari, is said to have been responsible for the creation of the clone using ashes from a sacred urn that Volari stole while he and the Nall occupied the now destroyed Sanctuary.Eyewitnesses report that Innokentevna brought the clone to Demaria aboard the Gray Horse where she then arranged for a meeting with the Nall in order to turn the newly reborn deity over to them. Shortly after this exchange occurred, the Clawed Fist Fleet moved into position over La Terre and then openly attacked the sovereign world of Sivad. Although Ambassador Innokentevna's role in aiding the Nall has been confirmed, it is unknown at this time whether or not the Demarian government had any knowledge or involvement in this exchange.As always, we'll bring you the most interesting news as we get it!--E!RN Murder on the Rocks Posted By: Russkaya Article: FEB05-21 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Feb 22 18:30:39 3005 Resilience, Ungstir: As rare as a blue moon or good luck amongst the Ungstiri, what appears to be a true serial killer is running amuck within the corridors of the City of Resilience. Sources within the Commissar Bureau have confirmed that at least seven recent deaths have been linked to a single killer. The killer's identity is in question, and there appears that the killer has taken one Resilience resident as hostage. A composite sketch illustrates the primary suspect as a female, approximately six feet tall, with dark hair, red highlights and distinctive dark red eyes. The Commisars warn that this person is extremely dangerous, and upon sight to leave the area, do not attempt to capture or converse with this perosn, and to then immediately contact their block manager.- Dominic Koromov, UIS Former FC Undergoes Experimental Surgery Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 23 15:46:49 3005 /Retrep Archipeligo, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, former First Councillor and Tory Party Leader, underwent an experimental microsurgery two weeks ago designed to remove a blood clot in his brain, the result of a stroke suffered six months ago.The surgery, which involved use of a nearly microscopic laser beam, was reportedly a success, and Chamberlain is said to be resting comfortably at his home in Retrep Archipeligo. "Sir Fredrick seems to have responded well, and we have seen an almost immediate return of his mental faculties," said Dr. Winchester McNaughten, chief surgeon at the clinic where Chamberlain was treated. He is expected to continue convalescing for the next several days.While no official announcement has been made as yet, some suspect that this announcement is a precursor to Chamberlain's return to public life. Conservative Leadership at Duncan-Smith Square were unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ La Terre Restless Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Feb 23 19:59:12 3005 New Paris, La Terre --Over the last few months, with the rather constant threats and reminders by the Nall that La Terre has been targetted for termination, fear on the small planet increased. Several citizens chose to evacuate and leave their doomed home behind. Now, with the catastrophe that was narrowly averted by the Defense Force, things have escalated."What can I say? Cowardice is good for business, see," Rick James, captain of the Independent vessel Ferocious Star, stated in response to the overbookings of his passenger transport. "It's crazy, I'm tellin' ya. People want out. They want out bad." Public shuttles have been reported to reach maximum capacity as the denizens of New Paris opt to escape what they believe is a city beyond hope.The La Terre Defense Force has extended their presence in the main spaceport to help control the chaotic traffic. The strategy is intended to make things safer for all parties involved. "It's a slow process, yes, but it will help prevent unfortunate accidents," a spokesman for the Force said.However, not everyone agrees. "Those scumbags are keeping me and my family here. I do not intend to wait here for the Nall to come again, you hear? Do you hear me, soldier boys? Tullius? I will leave, one way... or another," a citizen was overheard to promise.With things as they stand, this journalist is left wondering: who will be the end of La Terre, the Nall... or its own people?--Norman Cavanaugh, INN La Terre: Martial Law Declared Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Feb 24 23:03:10 3005 New Paris, La Terre --Thursday night saw the climax of the conflict between citizens and members of the Defense Force.It began with an explosion in one of the various passages that was being used to control the outgoing flow of citizens. After the blast -- its source still unknown -- people began to flood onto the landing pad unchecked. The Defense Force troops were unable to contain the situation and it soon escalated when an exchange of fire started. With the help of various citizens and visitors who were not affected by the general hysteria, the militia eventually managed to break the rioters and send them fleeing.As a result of this recent turn of events, Captain Merram Owens of the Defense Force has declared martial law on New Paris, assuming the position of military leader. Only soldiers are allowed to carry any sort of weapon. "Those who disregard this order will be facing jail time or even execution," a spokesman for the Force said. "We simply cannot allow something like this to happen again. The death count is currently at one hundred and twenty-four, including men, women and children. After the destruction of our planet by the hands of that maniac Ritter, this is the second most horrible incident in our history."Authorization for citizens to leave the planet has, as of this moment, been limited to very few.--INN OATO Sec-Gen Urges Calm Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-25 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Feb 24 23:11:21 3005 /Ynos, Sivad/ Calling for a "measured response" and respect for "basic principles of human rights," Orion Arm Treaty Organization Secretary-General Sir Oliver Jermyn urged calm from all sides on La Terre."Martial law is the last step, not the first." Jermyn said, issuing an unusual statement on what he admitted was a largely domestic issue. "We are in the middle of a war. Our allies cannot be fighting amongst themselves." The Secretary-General, who spoke only briefly from his wheelchair, refused to answer questions about a possible civil war."I would simply urge the Government of La Terre to act in the best interests of their people. Introducing armed troops into rioters is like throwing gasoline on a fire." The Secretary-General's advice? "Leave such things to the riot police and the civil authorities. The LTDF has a police arm. They should handle this." He also said he had "The utmost confidence in the Governor to bring matters to a peaceful conclusion."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Returns to Enaj Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 25 20:14:36 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Saying that he felt in "two-hundred percent form," former First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has returned to Enaj, ending the six month convalescence at his Retrep Archipeligo estate that followed his stroke in September 3004."I fully intend to return to public life." Sir Fredrick said in a prepared statement, "In fact, I intend to continue serving as Councillor for Retrep Archipeligo, and hope to return to the party caucus."Chamberlain's doctors said that he has almost completely recovered from his stroke after recieving an experimental microsurgical treatment several weeks ago. Though he still suffers from a minor speech impediment, he "has a clean bill of health."Chamberlain, who succeeded both Dame Amanda Ramlin and Paul Moncrief as First Councillor, is one of Sivad's richest men, and owner of several megacorporations including specialist producer A New Dawn and energy giant Kuda Energy./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Royal Crypt Desecrated! King's Body Stolen! Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-27 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Feb 25 20:46:43 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD Officials are mounting a planetwide manhunt after vandals desecrated King Richard's tomb in the royal crypt of St. Thomas Cathedral and made off with the body of the assassinated monarch.The crime was discovered in the early hours of this morning when a Cathedral Verger lead a group of tourists into the crypt and discovered that the sarcophogus had been opened and the effigy atop it smashed. The lead coffin inside had been pried open and was empty. Detective Inspectors from SHIELD's Enaj Bureau arrived almost immediately, but found no leads."This is an outrage upon the people of Sivad." said the Rt. Rev. Mervyn Harris, a spokesman for the Cathedral Chapter. "To perpetrate such a crime on hallowed ground is the greatest of crimes against God and man."SHIELD and authorities from the SivAnglican continue to search for the perpetrators. So far no group has come forward to claim responsiblity./Neville McNamara, SBS/ G'ahnlo gears up military production Posted By: Fishbreath Article: FEB05-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Fri Feb 25 21:08:55 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - This evening, delegates from G'ahnlo's twelve largest corporations made a public commitment to aid Sivad and OATO to the extent that they are able, both economically and militarily, in the war against the Parallax. Also announced was the conversion of a large portion of G'ahnlo's factories to war production.Though G'ahnli-built weapons systems are relatively rare, many G'ahnli firms beyond the top ten have committed to increase their production of arms components, and those factories that do manufacture weapons have announced that they will also begin to produce more. In response to the increased volume of outgoing supplies and the increased demand for incoming materials, G'ahnli shipping businesses have put out a call for assistance from independent merchants and traders.In related news, the first of the fifty Debt Collector-class destroyers ordered by G'ahnlo's made its maiden flight, a single orbit around the planet. The first batch of twelve vessels is expected to be completed within one month.--Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Quaquan Blockaded! Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Feb 25 23:10:55 3005 Space around Quaquan -- Only hours ago, Clawed Fist Fleet forces were spotted by members of the Qua Militia, arriving in the outer reaches of space that has thus far escaped harm during the war. This detachment from the Clawed Fist Fleet did not pass by the planet as officials were hoping, but instead turned and began closing in, as the Militia scrambled all the warships available to it.In the brief but brutal battle that occurred as the two forces met in space, the heavy advantage that the Nall hold in technology and numbers once again devastated the defending forces with the Militia taking heavy losses within the first few minutes of battle, inflicting negligible damage in return. A few Militia warships decided not even to risk losing their lives in the fight, turning and running for deep space as opportunity presented itself for a safe retreat, but the most of the warriors stood their ground, forcing the Nall to lose a Destroyer, the CFF Ner'thant in the battle.However, even though control of local space is firmly in the hands of the Nall, there have been no reports of Parallax troops making landings on the planet, instead apparently choosing to continue patrolling local space. No word has come from OATO on this most recent attack, but since Quaquan was not a member planet, no help is expected to arrive at this moment.--INN Vox Declares Quaquan Conquered Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Fri Feb 25 23:11:46 3005 Srestahin, Nalhom --Vox Otai of hatch Grah, now recognized as the commander of all Parallax forces involved in the current wave of conquest, issued a statement to the universe on the situation evolving around Quaquan:"The nativessss of the mossssst ressssent planet to sssssuffer the effectssss of resssissssting are not even worth wasssssting the livessss of our assssssault troopsssss on. Inssssstead, we ssssshall enforsssse a blockade of the planet from ssssspasse. If the leaderssss do not wisssssh to become a peassseful part of the Parallax Empire, and add to the glory of the Empire that Nalia will inherit, then their pathetic planet will be wiped from exissssstansssse. If resssssissssstanssse continues after one ssssstandard week, the planet will be dessssstroyed. Ssssspassse around Quaquan issss to be conssssidered Parallax territory, and any incursssssion by warsssshipssss will be dealt with accordingly."However blunt the Vox's words might be, military experts generally agree as to the real reason that a full-scale invasion of Quaquan is not being attempted: The Nall simply don't want to risk losing a large amount of troops in attempting to forcibly put down the planet, given the fierce nature of the Quaquan citizens. As always, we will keep you informed as to the latest developments.--INN LT Not under Martial Law Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Feb 25 23:40:46 3005 New Paris, La Terre --In a release from Governor James Tullius, he announced that La Terre's declaration of law was unauthorized. "We have arrested Merram Owens, who made the illegal declaration." he also went on to say, "We will be investigating the matter to ensure any others responsible for the declaration are brought to justice.""La Terre is under no state of martial law." the governor reiterated. Those who wish to leave are being permitted to, even though security measures are slowing down the pace of evacuation.--INN New Rules for Centauri Traffic Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Feb 26 00:26:03 3005 Shalyaris, Centauri --The Centauran Transportation Council today announced changes in the flight corridors between the jump point and the Shalyaris spaceport.According to tourism spokesperson Suqzektaswin, "For the time being, offworld traffic will be directed along a more tightly controlled route than we have previously required. We ask that visitors take special care to follow the navigation beacons so that their ships need not be escorted back into their flight pattern. In addition, we ask that visitors respect those responsible for watching the skies by refraining from active sensor sweeps. Shalyaris traffic control will be happy to provide remote piloting service if requested."The spokesperson was quick to reassure offworld travellers that they would still be welcomed in Shalyaris. Early reports indicate that at least some of the mentioned escorts belong to the Crystal Path.--INN Antimone Surrenders! Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sat Feb 26 02:04:21 3005 Valsho, Antimone --As the next likely target for conquest by the Nall, the government of Antimone has announced their decision for the position of the planet in the war:"We have considered all sides, and all options, including possibly even petitioning OATO for emergency admittance. After lengthy discussion, we have decided that we submit to the Parallax our surrender, on the condition that our people be spared any harsh treatment under their rule. We will not attempt to waste our lives in a fruitless struggle against the Clawed Fist Fleet, but instead we will entrust Lin to see us through these difficult times. We wish the rest of the galaxy well, and will hope for a peaceful coexistence between the Timonae and Nall people." came from a spokesman for the Planetary Governor, who could not be reached for a comment.A single Destroyer arrived in Timonae's space shortly after the Parallax received the message, letting the government of Antimone know that their conditions were acceptable and their surrender was accepted. The Destroyer remained in-system to "ssssafeguard againssssst any sssssoftsssskinssss who may wissssh the Timonae harm for their deccccissssion". As an act of goodwill, the Antimone Militia has been allowed to continue their patrols of local space, and freighter traffic is being allowed to come and go with little interference from Parallax authorities.We will keep you informed as to the latest developments in this most recent chain of events.--INN Sivad to Hold Bielections Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-34 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Feb 26 11:32:24 3005 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Deaths during the Moncrief Revolt and Nall attack on Sivad have left openings on the Kingdom's ruling Council of Equals, causing Queen Ashley to issue writs for bielections in several Sivadian ridings. By law, the elections must be held within the next two weeks.Bielections are special elections held to fill vacancies in the Council. Held only in ridings with vacancies, they are triggered when the Monarch issues writs to fill the vacant seats. Sivad's 25-member Council is the more powerful of the Kingdom's two Councils, having control over all fiscal issues./Neville McNamara, SBS/ PARALLAX SABOTEURS STRIKE AT G'AHNLO Posted By: Fishbreath Article: FEB05-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Feb 26 19:56:02 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - While the G'ahnli and OATO-aligned shippers launched the first of a series of supply convoys to OATO worlds from G'ahnlo orbit, Naliese saboteurs equipped with personal versions of the cloaking devices used by Clawed Fist Fleet starships attacked the Ulbahno Subcity landing pad, setting off several explosions and killing at least six civilians and wounding almost fifty more. At least one refueling station was completely destroyed, and several starships suffered severe damage from explosives and debris. G'ahnli security teams responded quickly, engaging the Parallax saboteurs in a brief firefight before defeating them. Relief teams appeared shortly after to begin repairing the damage, and cargo movement continued within an hour of the attack.G'ahnli officials assured INN that the damage done would not significantly slow the loading of outbound cargo or the departures of convoys to other OATO-allied destinations.--Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent New SHIELD Commissioner Appointed Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-36 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Feb 27 13:51:12 3005 Sir John W. Spottiswoode, a career member of the Sivadian Police Service, SHIELD, has been named as that service's new Commissioner. He replaces Robert G. Hardie, who was killed in a bloodbath at the Royal Courts six months ago.Spottiswoode has been a member of SHIELD since 2974, and in that time has served in both uniform and detective capacities. He most recently served as Borough Commander for Ynos, where he and several loyal officers engaged in a gunfight with Moncrief forces. He has served as Acting Commissioner for the past several weeks.SHIELD, the Sivadian Homeland Investigation and Enforcement of Laws Department, oversees all police agencies on Sivad. It is also responsible for the majority of Sivad's major criminal investigations. The agency has been strongly criticised in the past for its inability to prevent attacks on the Royal Family and other dignitaries./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Former Defence Minister Aide Slain Posted By: Aeolus Article: FEB05-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Feb 27 23:30:03 3005 |Hesperia, Mars| General Bastiaan du Plessis, former Minister of Defence of the Solar Republic, was assassinated in Hesperia earlier today in an attack that left the General and an Aide dead and security forces looking for suspects.Du Plessis was shot dead while exiting his hovercar in front of a Hesperia office building. In a classic "drive by" shooting, a hovercar slowed and let loose a fusilade of bullets that cut down the Minister and his assistant. The car sped away and, despite a valiant pursuit by Hesperia Police, managed to evade capture.Du Plessis is perhaps best known for his role as the head of Guardian Fleet and Vanguard Intelligence Services at the time of the Moebius Wave. The family intends to hold a private funeral for the General, and asks that in lieu of flowers donations be made to the Vanguard Widows and Orphans Fund. Republic flags will fly at half-staff for the week in honour of the slain General./J. Marcianus Escrptorum, INN/ Formidable Launched Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Feb 28 22:44:13 3005 Orbit around Sivad --Announced yesterday that the ship's refitting had been completed, the HMS Formidable, formerly the flagship of the Royal Naval Service, was recommissioned and launched into Sivad's orbit today, to join with the Home Fleet in ensuring that Sivad remains fortified against any additional assaults by the Clawed Fist Fleet.The Formidable was put into mothballs and slated to be scrapped after military budget cutbacks eliminated the feasibility of continuing to crew and maintain the massive starship, but with the Nall having openly declared war on the universe, the Formidable was refurbished and recommissioned. According to Fleet Admiral Jason Carringer, the ship's current orders have limited it to patrols of local space, as part of the Home Fleet, and it is the first of many first-rate ships of the line to become a part of the Royal Naval Service's fleet.--SBS La Terre: Trouble in the Horizon? Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Feb 28 22:49:47 3005 New Paris, La Terre --After the events that transpired last week in the landing pad, the Defense Force has issued no comment regarding the people responsible for the bomb that set off the mob. Now, INN has acquired a note -- rumored to be one of many -- that the La Terran military has received:"Our initial attack was not heeded, yet we will not stand idle while we are kept prisoners in our own home. The citizens with papers are mostly those with money and connection, while us, the poor and people with regrettable backgrounds, are made to wait for the pending doom. We will fight for the freedom of our people. We are the True Defenders. Let us go... or learn that bomb was only the start."After confronted with this evidence, the New Paris military force had this to say. "These petty threats are no reason to be alarmed," Commander Johanne Bryce, serving as spokesman for the group, promised. "These recalcitrant cells will be found and dealt with. We are doing what we can and we will not be intimidated by terrorists."Johanne Bryce has been in charge of the investigations regarding the notes and explosion in the landing pad. It is also rumored that, given his extensive background with the laws of his planet, he will be overseeing the upcoming trial against Merram Owens who has been charged with treason against La Terre and its people.The landing pad continues to host a mass of people eager to evacuate.John Smith, INN Sedgemore challenges others to debate Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-40 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Mar 01 21:35:16 3005 Grand Enaj, Sivad --From the new headquarters of the Social Democratic Party at 3 High Court Walk, SDP Leader Geoffrey Sedgemore challenged Conservative leader Daniel Arndale and Nationalist leader Sir Peter Delarme to a debate in the run-up to the Sivadian by-elections. Stating that, "The Sivadian people deserve a full, open, and honest debate," Sedgemore claimed to be ready to debate Arndale and Delarme "at any time, any place." He went on to criticize Tory and Nationalist policy on health care, education, and the environment.The SDP made a highly anticipated move to High Court Walk from the party's previous headquarters at 230 Montevideo Street. Sedgemore, and other SDP leaders, maintain that the move was made to separate the new party from the infamous legacy of Paul Moncrief, who claimed victory from the front steps of the SDP Headquarters on Montevideo after the 3004 General Election. Sedgemore said, simply, "I did not want to be making announcements from the same steps that Moncrief did." In addition, the campaign's command centre at High Court Walk is reported to be a significant upgrade. One further reason may have been lower rent. It is no secret that the SDP has been struggling under debt, lawsuits, and a lack of political donations after the Moncrief affair, and it is possible that the high rents of Montevideo Street were simply no longer affordable. Mr. Sedgemore called the financial concerns "peripheral."--SBS Convoy attacked supplies still reach Sivad Posted By: Fishbreath Article: FEB05-41 Reported To: inn Reported On: g'ahnlo Reported At: Thu Mar 03 18:17:05 3005 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - G'ahnlo's second convoy, bearing a wide variety of military goods worth billions of perl, arrived at Sivad last evening, but not without incident. At the convoy's assembly point, between G'ahnlo and Sivad, a Parallax strike force of four vessels--a carrier and three destroyers--staged an ambush, after one of the G'ahnli escorts, a Longbow-class missile destroyer, exloded under suspicious circumstances and emitted an electromagnetic pulse that effectively shut down the stardrives of all the vessels in the convoy.The GMF Acquisition, the GMF Aggregation, and the GMF Holdback, all Debt Collector-class destroyers, engaged the Parallax fleet in a delaying action while the freighters made repairs and attempted to escape. After a battle in which almost a third of the convoy's vessels were destroyed, those that remained succeeded in making repairs and fled to Sivad. The GMF Acquisition and the GMF Aggregation followed soon after; the GMF Holdback was heavily damaged and did not return to G'ahnlo or Sivad.--Wesley Blake, INN G'ahnlo Correspondent Quaquan joins Parallax Posted By: Squadron Article: FEB05-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Fri Mar 04 20:57:41 3005 Four Corners, Quaquan --After a closed meeting between an official of the Qua government and the commander of the Nall fleet which has been blockading Quaquan for the past week, it was announced that Quaquan has joined the Parallax Empire. Details of the arrangement between the Qua and the Parallax have not been announced, but the Nall have lifted the full blockade around the planet, allowing vessels of all types to come and go as long as they have the proper identification and pass inspections. After the announcement was made by Qua officials, L'Huth Trex of hatch Varll made a statement from the bridge of the CFF Nes'Track, in orbit of Quaquan:"The government of Quaquan isssss to be praisssssed for their wissssse choisssse. We call upon the other worldsssssss of OATO to take after Antimone and Quaquan'sssss examplessssss and ceassssse their ressssissssstanssse. The victory of our forsssssesssss isssss inevitable."There has been no response from OATO or any of the member worlds since this announcement, although a heightened state of alertness exists on all the planets' military forces.--INN Category:News